


Pizza with Papa Lovhaug

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Babies, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Mass consumption of pizza, OFCs - Freeform, fangirling, real person fiction - Freeform, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Based on this Fic prompt:Lewis' dad, the few times we've seen him on Atop the Fourth Wall, looks fairly adorable and down to Earth. He did not realize that on the internet that would translate to a massive fangirl following. They storm the house when they know he's going to be there, and he's a perfectly hospitable Minnesotan (every Minnesotan I've met is nice) and Lewis comes charging in to save the day only to find they're all sitting around, eating pizza, and chatting happily like old friends.





	Pizza with Papa Lovhaug

Lewis’s face paled as he turned his car around the corner and saw his house. There were cars there. A lot of cars. Minivans, luxury cars, a few clunker types, even a station wagon. He tried to convince himself that family members had dropped by unexpectedly. Or that a caravan of cars had broken down in front of--

Oh who was he kidding, he thought to himself. This had the earmarks of one thing. 

Fangirls. Perhaps some fan boys in there as well, he chided himself, but probably mostly fan girls. His twitter lately had been full of them squeeing over how awesome his Dad was and how much they wanted to see more of Papa Lovhaug. The name had stuck and the fandom tended to refer to him as such now. Somehow or other, they had found the house. 

He parked and quickly got out, wishing he really did have Linkara’s powers. He strode straight up to the door, bypassing knocking as his mother knew he was coming over and always left it unlocked for him. He went in.

“Mom? Dad? Everything all right?”

“Lewis!” He heard the call from his mother. She appeared. “Your father is downstairs in the rec room. With all those nice young ladies.”

He looked at her for a brief second then sprinted to the stairs. God only knew what they were doing down there, or worse, what they were asking him. His feet actually went faster as he thought of one of them asking his father about slash fiction. He hurtled down the steps and then stopped so abruptly he almost fell on his face. 

Sitting all over the room, in various positions, were females. Some older, some younger, a couple with babies on their laps. His father was sitting on that familiar green sofa, smiling and happy. Scattered around the room were pizza boxes. Red cups too, but mostly he noticed the pizza. One of the women saw him. 

“Lewis!” She shouted. 

The rest turned to him and all began talking at once. 

“Come on in, son,” his father spoke in a quiet but firm tone that made all the women shush. “I’ve just been talking to some of your fans.”

“Uh…” He stared.

“Lovely young ladies,” his father smiled.

“Thank you!” One of the girls blushed. “We think you’re great too, Papa Lovhaug.”

Lewis’s father laughed. “Not every day that pretty girls tell an old man like me they think he’s special.”

“Excuse me?” Lewis actually raised his hand. “What’s going on?”

One of the girls with a baby on her lap spoke up. “We’re fans from the AT4W board. We got to talking about how cool your Dad was so we got together for a trip to meet him. He and your Mom have been so sweet. Especially when they found out we’d been driving for over an hour and some of us hadn’t eaten.”

“We ordered some pizzas since we don’t really have anything that would be enough to feed all these young ladies in the house,” his father told him.

“Papa Lovhaug even offered to pay but we’re going halfsies,” another girl put in. 

“Your Mom--” The woman with the baby who had spoken earlier started but Avonelle appeared and interrupted her. 

“Here, dear,” she said, handing her a perfectly cooled bottle. 

“Thank you so much!” She began to feed her baby. 

“You’re welcome, Heather.” She turned to her son. “Lewis, these young ladies are all delightful.”

He was still standing there, blinking. 

“Sorry, we haven’t introduced ourselves,” Heather said. “I’m Heather.” 

That led to a long list of names, most of which he was too stunned to take note of. He nodded briefly. 

“Honestly, where are your manners?” His mother chided him. “He’s not usually like this,” she apologized to the women.

“Oh, it’s all right,” Heather said, rummaging in her bag to pull out a towel. Draping it over her shoulder, she added, “we did kind of just burst in here.”

“Nonsense. You knocked like civilized human beings and were perfectly polite. One would almost think you were native Minnesotans!” His father said.

The girls laughed. 

“Actually, I’m Canadian,” one of the women--a striking brunette said. 

“Welcome to America,” Papa Lovhaug smiled at her. 

“Thank you,” she beamed back. 

He finally shook free of his shock. “So a bunch of fan girls showed up at random on your doorstep and you let them in and fed them?” He asked his parents.

“Why not?” His father asked sanguinely. 

Linkara face palmed. Then he shrugged. If his parents didn’t seem to mind, he guessed he shouldn’t? He snagged a piece of pizza for himself and began chewing on it. They all talked, his father telling some rather embarrassing stories of Lewis’s childhood. The girl ate it up, giggling and having a great time. Finally Heather, after burping and changing her baby, stood. 

“We’ve imposed enough on your time. Thank you so much!” 

The sentiment was echoed by all the girls. 

“You rock, Papa Lovhaug!” The brunette, who had turned out to be named Gina, said. Several of the women gave both his father and himself hugs. Heather was the last to go. 

“I promise this was a one time only thing. No one will bother you guys again.” She bounced her baby on her hip. 

“Oh nonsense!” Avonelle cried. “Any time you want to bring this youngster by, you do it, dear.” She looked pointedly at her son. “It’s not like I’m likely to get grandchildren anytime soon with this one spending all his time with that Spoony boy.”

Lewis flushed bright red. “Mom!”

Heather laughed. “Thanks again.” She went up, Lewis’s father carrying her bag for her and helping secure things in the car. “You’ve got a great family here,” she told Lewis. 

“Thanks. You seem to have a pretty good one yourself.”

She smiled, thanked them again, and drove off. 

“I don’t know why you don’t have your fans over more often, dear, if they’re that sweet.”

Linkara shook his head. “Any of that pizza left?” He asked as they walked back in. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if should change/add to the tags


End file.
